


Fishing for Pearls

by orphan_account



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Interspecies Sex, Language Barrier, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Maren Scout has an unexpected encounter with a dragon, and learns that maybe they're not all as bad as she thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for Pearls

It's a wonderful, warm day with bright sunlight slanting through crystal waters when the Maren Scout spots a sinuous shape twisting through the sea and her heart nearly jumps out of her chest in sheer terror.

Her elders have always warned her about the dragons - about how they're savage and brutal, how they rip and tear Maren apart for their food, for fun, to turn their bright hair and shining scales into trophies to decorate their gruesome lairs. They're interlopers, they're monsters, and the Scout is only just out of her apprenticeship, only newly an adult by the standards of her people, and already she has to face a _dragon_.

The dragon stops short, staring at her with wide blue eyes, and this close up, she can see that its scales are almost the same color as the sun.

It calls out something unintelligible, and her brow furrows. Perhaps the dragon can sense that she does not understand what passes for its language, because, very carefully, it stares at her and then carefully says in Mareni, words bubbling from its mouth, "I friend! I not hurt, Maren not hurt me?"

And this is very much a surprise, because the Scout had not assumed that dragons were intelligent enough to talk.

"I won't hurt you," she finally says in return, although she can feel her palms itching for a weapon. "You're trespassing on the Maren home of the Fishspine Reef, though - what are you doing here?"

The dragon tilts its head, mouth moving slowly - the Scout thinks it may be a spell, that she's about to be cursed, until she recognizes what word the dragon is trying to say. "What is... trespassing?" it finally asks hesitantly, and the Scout's shoulders slump a little.

"It means you shouldn't be here," she finally says. "Why are you here?"

At least the dragon understands that, because its expression brightens, and it holds up a woven bag. "I fish! For - food, nice things to eat. I live in -" The Scout isn't sure what that word is, although she vaguely recognizes it as the name of the land nearby, where soft breezes caress the high cliffs and bamboo rustles in the wind - "And I am Water, so I fish!" Slowly, carefully, the dragon reaches into the bag, holding out an oyster. "See? Food. I share!"

"Share," the Scout murmurs, and hesitantly reaches out to accept the offering. Her webbed fingers brush against the dragon's claws, and her startled gaze snaps up to meet large blue eyes, noting with interest the faint flush that crawls across the thinner scales on its face.

It's good meat, and the Scout nods in approval, giving the dragon a toothy grin. "Good food," she says approvingly, "Thank you."

The dragon beams, cracking open another oyster and then exclaiming, using delicate claws to pick out a small but perfect pearl. "I give this you!" it says earnestly, "It pretty, like you!"

And then it flushes again, and the Scout abruptly realizes two things.

The first is that this dragon is no fearsome enemy come to rip her apart. This dragon - this girl, with her soft gold horns and crystalline wings - is as young as she is, hardly a seasoned warrior but rather a harmless fisher, gentle and enthusiastic and friendly. She will not cause the Scout harm; she - perhaps - wants to be friends.

The second is that this dragon is rather pretty herself.

Smiling more genuinely now, the Scout reaches out and takes the pearl. "Thank you," she murmurs, tucking it in the woven pouch at her waist, "It is very pretty. Like you."

The dragon stares at her for a moment, and then lets out a sound very much like a nervous giggle. "Thanks." It's a little stuttered, her Mareni imperfect, but she's smiling - actually, properly smiling, not a snarl, a gesture of friendship.

The Scout smiles back, and before she can think too hard about the fact that she's _flirting with a dragon_ , she reaches out and trails the tips of her fingers across sun-colored cheekbones, down a delicate throat. "I've always wondered about your kind," she said softly, "The stories said you were brutal - but you're not, are you?"

"Brutal?" the dragon repeats with a slight frown, and then she chuckles. "Oh, not brutal! I very nice!" And she winks, the Scout laughing in return.

"I can see that!" she says confidently, "You're very nice - and very pretty," she adds again, just to see that lovely flush cross the dragon's face again. "I've been curious about your kind in more ways than one," she adds, her voice softening, taking on a purr. "There's always been stories about how you would ravish us, leave us in your thrall... I wonder, how much of that is true?"

The dragon looks rather sheepish. "What is, ah, 'ravish'?"

The Scout almost buries her face in her palms. Instead, she waves one hand, somewhat unwilling to spell it out, precisely. "To, ah - it means to -"

If they were in the Windswept Plateau, she could say she would throw caution to the winds. Instead, she just leans forward and drops a sweet, almost chaste kiss on the tip of the dragon's snout.

Those blue eyes are so very, very wide. "Oh," the dragon breathes, " _Ravish_." There's a slight touch against her tail, gentle pressure, and the Scout glances down to see the dragon's own tail wrapping around hers. "This okay?" she asks almost shyly, reaching out to run deceptively gentle claws through the Scout's hair. "So pretty."

It feels... extremely nice, actually. "Yes. This is okay," she murmurs, and the Scout flicks her tail backwards, pulling the dragon closer. "I suppose this is one way to foster friendship between the Maren and dragons, right?" she laughs, and runs the tips of her fingers across surprisingly smooth scales. The dragon gives her a very bemused look, and the Scout ducks her head, simplifying her language with an apologetic grin. "We can make friends like this, right? Very _good_ friends."

"Very good friends," the dragon repeats with a chuckle, snout gently nuzzling against the Scout's throat. That sinuous body isn't just for show, it seems - with each touch of the Scout's hands, she shudders, twisting gently around her - just enough to hold, not enough to constrict. (Vaguely, she wonders if this dragon has done the same with Serthis, and the sudden mental image of her pretty golden friend entwined with one of those gorgeous crimson-scaled women sends heat flooding to her face all the way to her core.) "This okay?"

"Still okay." More than okay, really - the Scout is having a rather fine time exploring her new friend's body, the tips of her webbed fingers gliding over velvet scales and delicate wing membranes. The dragon shudders a little, and she can almost feel the heat under the the scales, the heat that is growing as her hands get closer and closer to -

"Ah!" the dragon exclaims as one of the Scout's fingers dip inside a barely perceptible slit in the scales, and the Scout grins wickedly as she presses her fingers gently inside. It's soft and hot and wet with something other than water, and she draws her hand free, meets her new friend's eyes, and licks her fingers with deliberate slowness.

The dragon makes a soft sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, a shudder rippling down her body.

"Allow me," the Scout murmurs, her pulse loud in her ears as she disengages from the way their bodies are twisted together, flicking her tail as she lowers her head to where her fingers were before.

Well, going down on a dragon will certainly be an adventure, she reasons to herself, brushes her hair out of her face, and darts out her tongue to run along that slit, tasting sea water and musk.

Her new friend lets out a sincere groan, legs trembling, tip of her tail almost quivering in excitement, upper body starting to twist around hers again. This is definitely 'okay', as she would say - there's heat against her face, hot and moist, and the taste against her tongue is is potent as she raises a hand to the dragon's slit and spreads it wider.

There's a nub in there, like a little pearl. The Scout wraps her lips around it and sucks, very gently, and the dragon lets out another moan.

And then it's her turn to cry out, because the dragon's gentle searching claws has found her own slit, where her abdomen gives way to her tail, and has slid one inside. It's not sharp, not at all, but gentle and exploratory and utterly fascinated. Her eyes flutter shut; she licks upwards, letting her tongue scrape gently over the nub.

"Feels good," the dragon mumbles, nuzzling her breasts with a hot, wet mouth before drifting down over her stomach, "Let me - make you feel good too?"

Dragons, the Scout discovers a moment later, have marvelously long and _extremely_ flexible tongues.

She lets out a soft cry, bubbles floating upwards from her mouth, as that wonderful tongue pushes inside her, far deeper, far hotter, and far more wicked than clawed fingers could ever hope to go. A shudder runs down her body - she's done this before, with other Maren girls and women, and the sensation of a hot mouth and cold water against her most intimate parts is not wholly alien - but never before has it been with a tongue _this_ long and deft, her insides feeling like they're melting in the best ways possible.

With a heartfelt moan, she returns to the task at hand (and mouth), pushing her own tongue in as far as it can go (not nearly as far as her new dragon friend, of course, but if the trembling body wrapped around hers shows any indication, it's more than enough). With her fingers, she can go deeper still, finding that the dragon is sufficiently bigger than her that she can comfortably fit all four fingers pressed together inside, can slide them in and out as her tongue and lips lavish attention on the pearly nub.

Lifting her head (although her fingers keep moving, thumb brushing over the nub instead), she glances up to grin at her friend, knowing that her lips are sticky with fluids. "Are you enjoying that?" she inquires cheekily from her upside down position, gaze flicking down her own body to where the dragon's mouth is pressed against her intimate parts.

The tongue inside her draws out, and she almost groans at the loss of the warm, wet appendage. "Very okay," the dragon breathes, "Feels very good, do I make you feel good too?"

"Oh, yes." She smiles, then lowers her head to run her tongue across the slit again, "Please continue!"

The dragon smiles back dazedly, then returns to her task with an alarming amount of enthusiasm, that skilled tongue teasing and taunting until the Scout feels like her entire body is vibrating, pressing in a few inches and then withdrawing again. The Scout almost growls; she withdraws her fingers, wraps her arms around trembling golden hips, and presses close, intent on making her new friend feel _glorious_.

The long tongue pushes back inside, filling the Scout completely. She wants to throw her head back, to cry out - but instead she only presses herself closer, moaning against dragon flesh, face wet with her new friend's fluids from her chin to the tip of her nose.

And then her new friend is letting out a cry against the Scout's body, the sinuous body shuddering and tightening around her, heat and moisture flooding her face. She laps it up eagerly, keen to taste her, to learn what the dragon is like at the point of climax, her own beginning to build as the long tongue inside her thrusts deeply. She can feel heat pulsing in her stomach, can feel it spread down to her fingertips and to the very tip of her tail, and this time she does throw her head back as she lets pleasure overwhelm her.

The dragon is the first to speak, letting out a shaky laugh. "Very, very good," she confirms, unwinding from around her so they can meet each other face to face again.

The Scout is smiling ridiculously, raising one hand to wipe the back of her mouth. "Very, very, _very_ good," she says with a laugh, darting forward to drop a kiss on the tip of the dragon's snout. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again..."

"I can come back!" the dragon says enthusiastically, and winks. "You know, many of us to eat fish, must fish a lot, can see you again!"

The Scout grins, then unwraps the rippling cloth from around her waist and knots it gently around the dragon's wrist. "As a reminder," she murmurs, "Thank you for the pearl."

The dragon does not actually reply, and she glances at her in alarm only to see her eyes shut, expression peaceful, a few bubbles emerging as she lets out a gentle snore and curls up a little in her sleep. The Scout can't help but laugh - she's heard stories about these dragons, about how they will take on a task with all passion and enthusiasm and then immediately drop into sleep. It seems her new friend is no exception.

Leaning forward, she presses another kiss to the tip of the dragon's snout, then swims backwards with a smile. "So I guess at least some of the stories were true, huh?" she murmurs, "You've definitely left me in your thrall."

She checks the pouch to make sure that the precious pearl is still there, reaches out to run the tips of her fingers across golden cheekbones and delicate horns, and then turns and swims away.


End file.
